


Green eyes, jealous lungs

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Multiple Pov, Sea Girls, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: How beautiful we all areHow lost you feel in this placeThe music's so fucking loudCatching every other word you sayYour heart changedMine stayed the sameMaybe I misheard, "Sorry, what did you say?"Your heart changedMine stayed the sameGreen eyes, jealous lungsStill got your lip gloss on my tongueUnder Koko lights, you're breaking all the promises tonightI'm always dancing by myself as the music playsI'm always one step behind, off-beat, out of placeNow I'm looking for you, you're looking awayIf I'd have read more books, I'd know more words to sayEasy as changing make-upYour heart changedMine stayed the sameI don't recognise your voice when you're saying my nameYour heart changedAnd mine beats the same wayWish I could walk us through OctoberWe were shining, we were making mistakes'Til your heart changedMine stayed the sameWhatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mineWhatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mineWhatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mineWhatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mineI'm gonna drive up to your houseWe've got history, you'll hear me outI'll be the boy that made you lonelyThen you'll forget just whyYour heart changedAnd mine stayed the sameAnd this superficial lullaby won't stop you slippin' awayYour heart changedAnd mine beats the same wayWish I could be back in the momentWe were shining, we were making mistakes'Til your heart changedMine stayed the sameThen your heart changedAnd mine stayed the sameWhatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mineWhatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mineWhatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine--- Transplant - Sea Girls
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Past Arya Stark/Ned Dayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Green eyes, jealous lungs

The lights flashed and the music thrummed around her. None of it was the usual type of party her family threw, but for Sansa’s 21st she’d wanted an almost trashy 90s style disco. Frankly she’d been as shocked as her mother when her sister had informed her that was what she wanted. Actually, Arya may have been more shocked, the coffee she was drinking had ended up sputtered all over the breakfast bar and over her white band tee.

And that was how Arya found herself skirting around the edge of the bar carefully studying the hall filled with family, family friends and no end of her sisters' insipid friends. She found herself drifting around, half heartedly making pleasantries with everyone around her, knowing the one person she actually wanted to see wouldn’t make it until 8pm. The time passed by with the 2 vodkas and diet cokes that she mooched from Theon and the one she finally convinced Jon to buy her. She could have bought her own, only the bartender was a creepy guy in his late 30s who always spoke in an odd way, Arya felt her skin crawl every time his gaze landed on her.

As she finished off the third drink a song started to pass through her mind, she’d been blocking out the cheesy pop music and R’n’B for the past hour and a half.

_ How beautiful we all are _

_ How lost you feel in this place _

_ The music's so fucking loud _

_ Catching every other word you say…. _

  
  
  


* * *

_ Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine _

_ Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine _

_ Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine _

_ Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine _

  
He’d been watching her all evening, trying to work up the courage to approach her. She wore a cobalt shimmering dress, which brought out the smoking silver of her eyes, with a cobalt blue sash around her waist. Her brown locks fell below her shoulders in a gentle cascade of waves, with two strands pulled back into  a plaited bun. Whatever was happening around him at the party never really registered with him, because she was all he could think about. 

_ I'm gonna drive up to your house _

_ We've got history, you'll hear me out _

_ I'll be the boy that made you lonely _

_ Then you'll forget just why _

He drained his ale before setting the glass down on the bar top, he turned around, his lilac eyes searching her out. He swallowed down his hesitation when his mind drifted back to when she’d told him they just weren’t compatible 6 months ago. Ned decided that the time apart had proved that they were meant to be together. He still couldn't get her out of his mind. Now, here they both were at her sisters birthday party, both alone, both looking positively miserable. Ned knew that he could convince her that he was the one for her. He nodded to himself in one final attempt to compose himself before stepping away from the bar in search of Arya Stark.

He found her at the edge of the dance floor, her eyes closed as she danced on her own, looking almost peaceful. He’d known Arya since they were in primary school, he knew that she loved dancing and did not care what anyone else thought of her. But Ned was different, he was reluctant to dance and always cared about what others thought about him. It was one of the things that Arya cited as making them too different in their breakup. 

_ Under Koko lights, you're breaking all the promises tonight _

_ I'm always dancing by myself as the music plays _

_ I'm always one step behind, off-beat, out of place _

_ Now I'm looking for you, you're looking away _

_ If I'd have read more books, I'd know more words to say _

  
Ned formulated what he was going to say as he approached her. His eyes were fixed on her, nothing else mattered. All of the words he’d thought of suddenly disappeared,  _ we just don’t have enough in common Ned, I love reading.. you.. when did you last pick up a book?  _ echoed through his mind.  _ Maybe I should have read more books, maybe then I’d have the words to tell her how I feel?  _ Suddenly he was called back to the present when she turned around, Ned thought  her eyes were sure to land on him now. Suddenly her face lit up, an easy smile like he’d never seen formed on her beautiful lips. Ned smiled to himself, about to call out to her-

“You’re early!” she exclaimed, almost running past him.

Ned gasped, turning to watch her.

* * *

“Davos let me go a bit early,” he beamed at her as she threw herself into his strong arms.

“Good! I’m bored.” she pressed a chaste kiss to his stubbled cheek, “You didn’t shave?”

Gendry blushed in response, “You said you liked the stubble.” 

“I do,” she smirked, pulling him onto the dance floor. 

“Arry,” he laughed lightly as she began to dance, tugging him into joining her, “you know I don’t dance.”

She grinned back with a mischievous glint in her eye, “I know, but you’ll dance with me, won’t you?”

His sea blue eyes twinkled with desire as he cocked his head to the side, “Always, how could I ever say no to  _ you _ ?”

She laughed, pressing herself up onto her tiptoes, despite the silver heels she was wearing, to press her lips to his. She felt his tongue trace her lower lip, before she nipped back at his. 

She felt his gasp and pulled back slightly.

“Not the time or place?” she laughed.

“You got that right.” he almost choked out with a sheepish laugh.

“C’mon, let’s get a drink,” she said, pulling him away from the dance floor. 

“Is that creepy bartender on again?” he asked in a low voice as they walked towards the bar.

“Yup,” she groaned.

“Might have to mark my territory then,” he almost growled.

Arya paused, spinning to face him, “And how do you suppose you’ll do that?”

“I-” he paused, clearly he’d not let his brain formulate his words.

“No one actually knows we’re together for starters.” Arya cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Babe,” he chuckled lightly, “you may have blown that when you snogged me on the dance floor.”

“True,” she laughed in response, “now, about marking your territory,” she raised an eyebrow seductively. 

But the desire and passion that had been in his eyes mere seconds before had now completely dissipated. 

She turned around slowly to see what Gendry was looking at.

“Ned,” she said calmly.

* * *

_ Your heart changed _

_ Mine stayed the same _

_ I don't recognise your voice when you're saying my name _

_ Your heart changed _

_ And mine beats the same way _

She said his voice in such a flat way, he could hardly recognise what she’d just said.

His eyes took in the light hint of red on  _ his  _ lips, and the smudge of Arya’s lipstick. His eyes travelled down, noticing  _ his  _ hand resting on her hip.

“Arya,” he sputtered eventually. 

“How are you?” she smiled at him, it actually seemed friendly.

“Oh, you know.” he nodded in response, attempting to keep control of his emotions. 

She bit lightly at her lower lip, her eyes drifting down to the floor, she looked uncomfortable, “I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“Your mother invited me.” Ned replied, knowing that Catelyn Stark had invited him in the hopes that he could win her daughter back.

_ He  _ snorted from behind her.

“What?” Ned asked, suddenly seeing red. 

“Nah man, it’s nothing, don’t worry.”  _ he  _ replied.

“Hey Gen,” Arya turned towards  _ him _ , speaking in a soft voice, “go get our drinks, I’ll speak to Ned a moment.” 

“Sure,”  _ he  _ nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Arya, Ned could see some sort of internal battle going on inside of  _ him.  _ Ned knew he wasn’t an educated man, just a mechanic, Ned knew  _ he  _ wasn’t worthy of Arya, just as much as her mother knew it.

Just as  _ he  _ was about to turn, Arya reached up to press a soft kiss to his jaw,  _ he  _ beamed before turning away with a dopey smile on his face.

“What was that all about?” Ned asked.

“Ned,” Arya said softly, “you’re a great guy, we were just not compatible romantically.” 

“We hardly tried!” he protested.

“We were together for 4 months,” she argued, “I liked you well enough as a friend, but there was no spark. I couldn’t string you along. You deserve more.”

“But Arya-”

“No Ned,” she interrupted him, “Look, we’ve been broken up longer than we were even together. I’m sorry, you’re a great guy, and one day you’ll find a girl who will have that spark with you, like-”

“Like you have with  _ him _ ?” he asked with a hard edge to his tone. 

“Yes,” she responded quietly, “like I have with Gendry.”

“How long have you even been  _ with him _ ?” Ned asked, his lips set in a hard line.

“Six weeks,” she replied, before looking over her shoulder.

Ned shook his head in disbelief,  _ what could Gendry Waters have given her in 6 weeks that he didn’t in 4 months? _

“Your heart changed.” Ned shook his head, “But mine stayed the same.” 

“Ned,” she almost gasped, recognising the lyrics, “I was  _ always _ honest with you about my feelings.”

“Here,”  _ he _ said gently, handing her over a drink with a small smile.

“Think about it Ned, the picture you painted of us in your mind, is it real?” Arya asked, her voice serious, “We were never compatible, we both want different things in life.”

He hadn’t thought of it that way before, but suddenly it all rang true. Her reluctance to take the next step in their relationship. His reluctance to dance with her. Their different tastes in music, movies, sports and most things in life. The only things they _really_ had in common was the type of family they came from and the fact that they both excelled  at fencing. She was right. Maybe her heart hadn’t changed after all, maybe it had stayed the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> How beautiful we all are  
> How lost you feel in this place  
> The music's so fucking loud  
> Catching every other word you say
> 
> Your heart changed  
> Mine stayed the same  
> Maybe I misheard, "Sorry, what did you say?"  
> Your heart changed  
> Mine stayed the same
> 
> Green eyes, jealous lungs  
> Still got your lip gloss on my tongue  
> Under Koko lights, you're breaking all the promises tonight  
> I'm always dancing by myself as the music plays  
> I'm always one step behind, off-beat, out of place  
> Now I'm looking for you, you're looking away  
> If I'd have read more books, I'd know more words to say  
> Easy as changing make-up
> 
> Your heart changed  
> Mine stayed the same  
> I don't recognise your voice when you're saying my name  
> Your heart changed  
> And mine beats the same way  
> Wish I could walk us through October  
> We were shining, we were making mistakes  
> 'Til your heart changed  
> Mine stayed the same
> 
> Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine  
> Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine  
> Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine  
> Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine
> 
> I'm gonna drive up to your house  
> We've got history, you'll hear me out  
> I'll be the boy that made you lonely  
> Then you'll forget just why
> 
> Your heart changed  
> And mine stayed the same  
> And this superficial lullaby won't stop you slippin' away  
> Your heart changed  
> And mine beats the same way  
> Wish I could be back in the moment  
> We were shining, we were making mistakes  
> 'Til your heart changed  
> Mine stayed the same  
> Then your heart changed  
> And mine stayed the same
> 
> Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine  
> Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine  
> Whatever happened to your heart didn't happen to mine
> 
> \--- Transplant - Sea Girls


End file.
